starfishmanifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Normal Intelligence
This section originally appeared within the "Spiritual Intelligence" section of Part II of the Manifesto, entitled The Prophetic Dimension. This section, and where it appears within Spiritual Intelligence, is indicated below, followed by the text of the section * Normal Intelligence * Paranormal Intelligence * Biblical Examples of Spiritual Intelligence * Prophetic History in CAWKI * God's GPS * Amos 3:7 Principle * Ways not Works * Disciples that God seeks "Preach to the tree!" * Industrial Revolutions compared * The Inspiration Age (the 4th Industrial Revolution) * Prophetic Pictures * Benjamins * Prophetic Warnings * When the Stones cry out ---- Pick up any best-selling novel and you will discover a plot that spins the old trio of sex, money, and power into ever-new twists – with folks from the CIA/FBI/NSA, BND, Mossad or M16-intelligence community usually calling the shots. Given their superior Echelon/Big Beast listening sites, satellites, Dan-Brown-type decryption devices, formidable spying capacities and thanks to in-house leaks by folks on the payroll of services they don’t belong to, they are always one or two steps ahead of the evil competition. And there is always a situation room somewhere where some big brass gray eminences in the background make decisions based on intelligence reports. But not only does the military have their spies; the economy has, too. We call them head hunters, university recruiters, “expert” trend analyzers, think tanks, futurologists or the simple research and development department, who, together with a host of “consultants,” help to safely steer the company ship ahead in the muddy and turbulent waters at the edge of an ever-threatening chaos. Even sports clubs have their intelligence, as anyone knows who has seen the film “Bend it like Beckham” or following the buying and selling of athletes into some of the more prestigious sports clubs of the world. Most non-Christian religious communities have their Lamas, prophets, ideologists, fortune-tellers, shamans, and diviners who serve as an intelligence service and their very own research and development department. And if you are absolutely not into religion, then, for a few dollars, you can always buy one of those little roulette toys that you can spin with your hand and it stops to say “buy” or “sell.” The basic concept of the role of intelligence or espionage is to gain access to otherwise secret, hidden or classified information in order to make this privileged information available to those who make strategic decisions. Usually people working within the security or intelligence community have a clearance rating that defines what level of classified information that person has access to. My mother, for example, was drafted as a radio operator into the German Army during World War II. Her musical abilities had provided her with an exceptionally good feel for rhythm. It allowed her to receive and transmit messages in Morse code faster than many of her colleagues. At one point, she happened to be among some officers when a super-secret message, transmitted at immense speed that only the very best radio operators could pick up, came through. She was ordered to decipher the Morse code transmission and furiously wrote down the words as they came. Several officers would snatch away the very sheets of papers on which she wrote in order to avoid her having access to information for which she was definitely not cleared. In another incident, at the very end of the War, the Hitler Regime was furious with just about everybody for obviously losing the war. Orders were given to search for possible culprits, and of course, anyone with only the slightest connection to Israel and Jewish roots was under immediate suspicion. Simply because of my mother’s Jewish name – Simson – she was an obvious target. However, an officer friend who had access to the inner core of the army told her he had spotted her name on a blacklist for those destined to die. This allowed my mother to throw away her uniform, run away, escape under a lorry seat, and make it into a zone run by the British. For me as the offspring of my mother, a piece of intelligence saved her life – and made mine possible.